I'm addicted to you
by NDebN
Summary: Ryoma is addicted to Tezuka, but it hurts him more then it does good. Yaoi Songfic Kelly Clarkson  Addicted. TezRyo


**Authors note: **Yeah a new ficie, songfic to be exact. The song I used is from Kelly clarckson - addicted. the story is m rated and is really angsty. Anyway I hope you like it.

**I'm addicted to you**

Ryoma ran from his home to the one place he wanted to be, the court by the university. There he was sitting and waiting for the one who had to find him. A smile tugged around his lips as he thought back to their first meeting here.  
"I was mada mada dane." said Ryoma to himself.  
"Yudan dan sezu ni ikou." heared Ryoma someone say behind him.  
Ryoma stood up and turned around and say Tezuka looking at him. Even though many years had past this was still their place.  
"Mada mada dane." retorted Ryoma.  
Ryoma smiled and so did Tezuka. Only Ryoma could see him this unguarded.  
"You came." said Ryoma as stating a fact.  
"I just had a feeling I had to come here." said Tezuka while he pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
"I missed you." said Ryoma.  
"I missed you to." said Tezuka.  
"What would your colleques say if they saw you being so corny." said Ryoma in his cocky voice.  
"What would the world say if they saw you being so cocky." said Tezuka in his usual stern voice.  
"The would cheer me on of course." said Ryoma smirking.

_It's like you're a drug  
__It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
__It's like I'm stuck  
__It's like I'm running from you all the time  
__And I know I let you have all the power  
__It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
__It's like you're a leech  
__Sucking the life from me  
__It's like I can't breathe  
__Without you inside of me  
__And I know I let you have all the power  
__And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Ryoma got his raquet out of his bag.  
"Let's play a game, the winner can name his price." said Ryoma smirking.  
"Okay." said Tezuka and walked to the other side.  
For a while they played their game at their place and the score got lost in time.  
"Who has won?" asked Ryoma as they saw the darkness fall over the court.  
"I don't know." said Tezuka as he walked to the bench to get an towel.  
Tezuka layed the towel over his shoulders. Ryoma walked to where Tezuka was standing and wrapped his arms around Tezuka. Tezuka turned around and captured Ryoma lips.  
Ryoma was more then willing to comply to open his mouth while Tezuka carressed the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Unwillingly they separated both panting with shallow breaths. The looks they were throwing each other said more then the words I miss you ever could say.

_It's like I can't breathe  
__It's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you  
__I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think  
__Without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts  
__In my dreams  
__You've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me  
__It's like I'm not me_

Tezuka went with Ryoma to his hotel. As soon as they entered the room Ryoma was pushed on the bed, Tezuka's hands were all over Ryoma.  
"I love you." whispered Tezuka as he unzipped Ryoma's pants while he kissed Ryoma's thighs. Ryoma moaned Tezuka's name because of the touch.  
"Touch me Kunimitsu." whispered Ryoma hoarse.  
Tezuka took Ryoma member full in his mouth and Ryoma could stop moaning Tezuka's full name.  
Tezuka teased Ryoma's entrance with his finger. "I want you Ryoma." said Tezuka hoarse and kissed Ryoma.  
Ryoma wriggled because of the the friction of Tezuka's member against his entrance.  
"Kuni, please take me, I want you, ahhhh I need you." moaned Ryoma. Tezuka complied and started preparing Ryoma with his hands. When Ryoma was fully ready Tezuka shoved his member inside Ryoma. Ryoma moaned and wimpered because of the feeling of fullness. Ryoma's longing for more contact made him wrap his legs around Tezuka's waist. Tezuka moaned because of the tightness. As Tezuka started moving Ryoma started to moan more then ever. He needed more, he needed Tezuka, he needed him to go faster.

_It's like I'm lost  
__It's like I'm giving up slowly  
__It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
__Leave me alone  
__And I know these voices in my head  
__Are mine alone  
__And I know I'll never change my ways  
__If I don't give you up now _

With an loud scream came Ryoma, Tezuka followed not long after that. Together they fell asleep content and happy.  
As Ryoma woke up in the morning he noticed that something was missing. Ryoma was disapointed and sad. He knew where Tezuka was, he had gone home. His home with ... He didn't dare to voice his thoughts. Ryoma walked to the shower every step he made, made him think of Tezuka. Tezuka lived in his thoughts and in every action he made.  
Every second of his life was Tezuka's and only his. Ryoma knew it had to stop, this had gone on for way to long.

_It's like I can't breathe  
__It's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you  
__I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think  
__Without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts  
__In my dreams  
__You've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me  
__It's like I'm not me_

Some times Tezuka he saw Tezuka with...That person he could not breathe he was lost. He was Tezuka's night, his night husband. The only time they could be together according to Tezuka their relationship wasn't normal. Because of that he was still here. He was Tezuka's night Husband and that is the place he would always be. Every second that past by, made Ryoma long again for Tezuka. They met sometimes by accident and sometimes they agreed to meet but every time is was the same. A match, then a hot pssionate kiss followed by steamy sex and in the morning Tezuka had disapeared.

_I'm hooked on you  
__I need a fix  
__I can't take it  
__Just one more hit  
__I promise I can deal with it  
__I'll handle it, quit it  
__Just one more time  
__Then that's it  
__Just a little bit more to get me through this  
__I'm hooked on you  
__I need a fix  
__I can't take it  
__Just one more hit  
__I promise I can deal with it  
__I'll handle it, quit it  
__Just one more time  
__Then that's it  
__Just a little bit more to get me through this_

"I'm home." said Tezuka as he entered through the door of his own home.  
"Hi honey, did you have a good conference?" asked a small woman.  
"Yeas it was very insightfull." smiled Tezuka.  
"Good, that's wonderfull, don't forget we have an meeting with your old team mates tonight." said the good wife.  
"I won't forget."said Tezuka as he gave his jacket to his wife and walked into the living room.

The sushi bar was filled with the tennis team and their wifes. Only Oishi and Kikumaru had officially announced that they were gay. They looked happy and everybody was happy for them. Ryoma stood on the side lines watching Tezuka with his wife. Then his wife came walking to Ryoma.  
"Hi Ryoma-kun." said Tezuka's wife still with the same voice as always.  
"Hi Sakuno." greeted Ryoma casually.  
"I heared you are doing great in the pro circuit." said Sukuno Tezuka's wife.  
"I am number once there's not much more to it." said Ryoma.  
"I heve watched all your games." said Sakuno smiling brightly.  
"I need some air, I'll be back in a few minutes." said Ryoma as he walked away, he didn't have the heart to talk to her.

"Are you here Ryoma?" asked a voice.  
"Tezuka?" asked Ryoma as he turned around.  
"I thought you ran away." said Tezuka with an smile.  
"You wouldn't let me." said Ryoma.  
"You won't let yourself."said Tezuka while he wrapped his arms around Ryoma.  
"I can't help it I'm addicted to you." said Ryoma.

_It's like I can't breathe  
__It's like I can't see anything  
__othing but you  
__I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think  
__Without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts  
__In my dreams  
__You've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me  
__It's like I'm not me_

**The End**

**Authors note:** I hope you like it, it was my first try for writing a real sex scene. I hope you liked, I know it's to angsty but this is how it was ment to be XD.  
Please review even if you didn't like it XD


End file.
